50 Reasons Why I Love You
by CeraFleur
Summary: -- Reason 1: You gave me what I didn't deserve, yet needed the most. / Multi/Sakura / Rated K to M


**50 Reasons Why I Love You**

**Listen up people, this story is composed of short stories with Sakura and multiple males from the anime Naruto. Each chapter depicts a different scene with another pairing*, and this fiction does not have a story flow. Again, this fiction will be having 50 chapters with different situations and themes.**

***pairings may be featured in more than one chapter**

**Disclaimer (I will not repeat this often): Naruto is not within my possession; I am not profiting from this fiction and therefore I am not liable of any charges regarding the exploitation of the anime.

* * *

**

**Reason 1: You heal me.**

**-You gave me what I didn't deserve, yet needed the most.-**

(Deidara/Sakura)

I was barely conscious; gasping for breath, struggling to keep my eyes open. Soft warm hands enveloped my torn flesh, a flow of chakra rushed through my body.

"S-Sasori?" I managed to croak out, coughing out blood.

"Don't talk." The voice was feminine, so Sasori was out of the question. I opened my eyes a bit, hoping that the blood flowing from my head won't get in the way of my sight. My eyes only caught a head of pink hair and a Konoha headband keeping it in place.

"A Konoha nin? Who are you, un?" I questioned, sitting up a bit to look at this woman closely.

"I told you not to speak. And now you're even moving! You'll only open your wounds!" She spoke with worry lacing her tone; she held the small of my back and tried to lay me back down. "Now be still, I'm going to fix your ribs."

I was overcome by surprise; why the hell was a Konoha medic-nin helping a fallen Akatsuki member such as I? Weren't we your worst enemies? Weren't we the ones you thought as evil and heartless?

"Why?" I voiced out my thoughts, gasping as I heard my bones click back into place. Blood rushed into my veins like a surging waterfall, and my breathing loosened. I retched out a large amount of crimson liquid, purging out the liquid collected in my lungs.

She pushed me back down but sensing that I was trying to resist, she finally helped me sit up and set me against a small boulder. My cerulean eyes met her viridian orbs as I searched her – I tried to see if there was any trace of hate or deception but I found none. Her eyes held promises of hope; it sparkled with joy and innocence, like a child. I was instantly drawn to her; I didn't want to look at anything except those glittering emeralds, those perfect works of art. I felt like I was going to fall on a bottomless pit if I dared to gaze away.

"Why? You were the one who killed Sasori-danna, right, yeah? If you managed to kill him then why not finish me off, too? Why did you heal me without hesitation?" My mind swirled with never-ending thoughts of why. I needed to know the answer, the reason why this angel was sent to deliver a demon like me. I was sure I deserved to be thrown to the deepest pits of hell.

"Do I need a reason to help someone?*" Her angelic voice never wavered. She smiled softly, then added, "Or is my help… not good enough for you?*"

I stared at her incredulously. I placed my bruised and bloodied hand on her cheek. My thumb brushed against her lips – they were smooth and silky, just like her skin.

I dropped my hand and looked down in shame. "It's likely that I will hurt you.*"

To my surprise she laughed, emerald jewels filled with pride and arrogance. "I'm not a little girl. I can take a beating.*"

Those words proved her strength, her determination to help a worthless scum like me. How can this seemingly simple conversation be so enigmatic at the same time?

I had made a decision right then, one that will be the best for the two of us. After all, she ought not to have suffered like me; she's too kind to go through such a horrible experience.

"Then I want you to erase me.*" Her eyes widened at the statement. "I want you to send me back to the hell where I came from, un. I have too much blood on my hands. If you eliminate me, there'll be one less insignificant bastard in this world, yeah."

Right then she encased me in her warm embrace, her crystalline tears spilling out and landing on my shoulders. "I deserve as much as you do. I'm not as innocent as you think – these hands… They heal yet they destroy. I won't leave you."

"**We're going back… to the same place.*"

* * *

**

***These are quoted from "Dissidia: Final Fantasy".**

**Please send me your thoughts and review. You can also request which pairing you want to be featured.**

**~ Momo-chan ~**


End file.
